godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster X (MLP)
Monster X (モンスターエックス, Monsutā Ekkusu), also known as Keizer Ghidorah (カイザーギドラ, Kaizā Gidora), is a giant skeletal Ghidorah kaiju who first appeared in the 2004 Millennium Godzilla film, Godzilla: Final Wars. He is a member of King Ghidorah's Alien faction that wants to take over Equestria and one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. He and his Alien faction members and Spacegodzilla's Mutant faction were later turned good by the Mane Nine's Elements of Harmony at the end of the eighth season and he became one of the main protagonists and a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. History Millennium ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Monster X was summoned by Queen Chrysalis through the Gorath asteroid. Godzilla destroyed Gorath with his atomic breath in the skies over Canterlot, annihilating the city. Monster X then floated down behind Godzilla and attacked him. Monster X overpowered Godzilla in hand-to-hand combat until Godzilla retaliated, resulting in a stalemate between the two monsters. Eventually, Modified Gigan arrived to assist Monster X. Monster X held Godzilla still from behind while Modified Gigan sliced his chest with his chainsaw hands. Mothra arrived and knocked Monster X and Modified Gigan down, freeing Godzilla. Mothra and Modified Gigan then fought and Mothra destroyed Modified Gigan, leaving only Monster X and Godzilla. The monsters resumed their battle, with Godzilla gaining the upper hand and pinning Monster X to the ground, then proceeding to punch him rapidly. Godzilla tried to blast Monster X in the face with his atomic breath, but Monster X pushed his head away, causing the beam to strike the Canterlot Castle instead. After the Changelings were defeated, Monster X and Godzilla engaged in a beam-lock, causing both monsters to be blown back. After this, Monster X transformed into Keizer Ghidorah. After his transformation, Keizer Ghidorah engaged in a beam lock with Godzilla, his gravity beams easily overpowering Godzilla's atomic breath. Keizer Ghidorah then repeatedly attacked the outmatched Godzilla with his gravity beams, tossing him across the ruins of Canterlot like a ragdoll. Eventually, Keizer Ghidorah approached the fallen Godzilla and kicked him repeatedly in the head before lifting him into the air and draining his energy through his bite. The Mane Nine saw Godzilla losing his energy to Keizer Ghidorah and Princess Twilight and Starlight Glimmer used their horns to transfer some of their energy into Godzilla. Godzilla was immediately re-energized and released a shockwave of energy, breaking him free from Keizer Ghidorah's grip. Keizer Ghidorah tried to retaliate with his gravity beams, but Godzilla blasted off his middle head with his atomic breath and caused one of Keizer Ghidorah's gravity beams to sever another head. Godzilla then tossed the maimed Keizer Ghidorah over his shoulder by the beast's remaining neck. Finally, Godzilla threw Keizer Ghidorah into the air and blasted him with his red spiral ray, pushing Keizer Ghidorah into space and causing him to explode in the upper atmosphere. Gallery Monster X (2004).jpg|Monster X in Godzilla: Final Wars Keizer Ghidorah (2004).jpg|Keizer Ghidorah in Godzilla: Final Wars MonsterX.jpg Untitled 45.png Untitled 46.png Monster X's stare.jpg Untitled 31.png Monster X, the Three-Headed Monster.png G16.jpg|Monster X starting his transformation Godzilla Final Wars - 5-7 Keizer Ghidorah.png Final420KG.jpg Untitled 15.jpg|Keizer Ghidorah about to blow up Untitled 16.jpg Untitled 11.jpg Godzilla Final Wars - 5-6 Monster X Grows_Wings.png|Monster X transforming into Keizer Ghidorah 82551 1215321510307 full.jpg Godzilla Final Wars - 4-9 Monster X Arrives.png Monster X Prepares his eye beams for your death.jpg MonsterX sLook.jpg Keizer Ghidorah hit by Godzilla's Hyper Spiral Ray..png Keizer Ghidorah explodes..png|Keizer Ghidorah blows up Monster X transforms.png|Monster X starting his transformation into Keizer Ghidorah ImagesLCQ9MATF.jpg|Keizer Ghidorah before getting blown up Untitled 20.jpg Untitled 32.png KeizerGhidorah.jpg Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju